c H e M i C a L  Frerard
by LaurenSTILLNeedsAJob
Summary: XUNDERCONSTRUCTION!X  *Frerard*  Not a quick smutty story, sorry...maybe later...I try to find a place in Frerard between reality and what we fangirls WISH was reality. I own nothing. If you don't like it, sorry. And if you're homophobic-homophobia is gay
1. Give The Kids A Show

_My First Fanfiction! And hopefully it isn't a total piece of crap : D _

_Also : I do not own My Chemical Romance, Gerard, Frank, Nike or ANY shoe of that brand—basically everything on this page besides the plot._

_And just for the record, I DO understand that they were never together and will never be. I'm very happy that the guys of M.C.R. are happily in love with _WOMEN_. They saved my life…and even if they _don't_ jump each other's bones, I will always be grateful._

**Gerard:**

There are very few times Frank Iero cries. For the many years that I have known him, I think I'm one of the few people to have actually ever seen him really cry… to see him sob in an utterly hysterical puddle of himself and his own despair. He's anything but a crybaby, upset by his own shadow. Anything but a 'Pansy'. In fact, ever since I met him I've known he was stronger than he looked. It was an instinctual thing.

…The first words I heard him say were something like… "It really is the worst act of terror …" Meaning 9-11. I had seen the towers collapse and for a while I was really messed up over it. But the funny thing about that day is that it always seems to remind me of Frank. I didn't meet him on that day to be exact. Maybe about a week later. And the day we met, he had a funny-ass haircut. It was ridiculous…

…Shit, I guess I'm kind of straying away from the point. I'm trying to say that I didn't think much of him when we met, to be honest. But things change. And they changed so Goddamn slowly, for us. We did become friends quickly, though. We had a lot in common, come to find out. And he rapidly became one of the most important people in my life.

Our taste in music was very much alike, though it branches at one point, and he and I got very close working together. Even closer than Mikey and I were, which, at the time I did not find odd. We would work, drink, stay up all night, try to meet a girl; it was always a waste of time. Eventually we'd find a dive bar and get totally wasted until getting kicked out. We'd wake up with dense hangovers in alleys, Frank then expressing with mood-lightening giggles that he was amazed that we weren't raped. It was really adorable.

I'd just smirk and rub my ass and he'd laugh until it hurt his head too much to keep laughing. That was before we even started playing, let alone in front of people. And we didn't really care, until somebody mentioned that we weren't really going anywhere, which really was my wakeup call. It was just another morning only that some guy found us in a two-man heap next to a dumpster. I was on the bottom.

"Fucking drunks. You're a waste of space…You'll never make it that way—do what respectable people do and get a damn job."

As was my character back then, I was about to retaliate with curse words and other arrogant insults that wouldn't have gotten me far anyway, but I just threw up a little on his shoe, and was eerily delighted by that. But while proceeding to spew all over his Nikes, I thought about what I really would say to him, if I had the chance.

_**I don't want to make it.**_

_**I just want to—**_

And I passed out.

_Short chapter, I know, but I have been writing this pretty much since Danger Days was released and I have a lot of stuff to put up ;) I've been wanting to post this stuff for a while and am going to. And hopefully you guys will like it. I try to make it as realistic as possible for you guys. _

_BTW: The song of the day [A.K.A. the one I listened to while typing] is…*drumroll-I'mamotherfuckingbandgeek-drumroll*… _This is How I Disappear!


	2. Nobody Cares if You're Losing Yourself

_I do not own My Chemical Romance, their songs, Gerard, Frank—basically everything on this page besides the plot._

**Frank:**

It was only a little problem that never really came up, so I dismissed it. Especially since I thought about it so much about it. Sure, I thought girls looked nice. And I liked guys, too. So what? No big deal.

I loved the curves of a man's chest and boobs were good, too. I loved the sound of a deep, comforting voice near me far more than a squeaky one. Sometimes I wanted to protect someone, others I wanted to be protected. I wanted someone to hold me.

I had seen girls in class that I'd find adorable and guys in the locker room I could only ever dream about. I got bullied a lot for being small and almost no one knew me. So at least that was better than the whole world shining a light onto my personal life.

So eventually I got to college, and on my arm was my Jamia. We were just two kids in love trying to make it. She was really upset when I dropped out for music. Eventually she let up and I was doing vocals regularly for my band, playing my guitar on the side.

I would talk on the phone sometimes with this dude I'd met at a show. I don't remember his name off of the top of my head, but we'd talk for a long-ass time. Jamia didn't know that I was bisexual at the time and I'd sometimes wonder what my true intentions of talking with him were. Sometimes we'd flirt and it'd get kind of heavy. I started slowly breaking away from Jamia and I could feel it affecting us, though I don't think she did.

But towards the end of 2001 we cut things off completely, sparing Jamia from the pain. We had a rough patch for about a month until I decided to break up with her. I treated her to dinner for the first time in months with money from a gig. We ended up fucking.

And on 9-11, my darling was a mess. I spent the entire day bringing her cookies from the kitchen while feeling the fear in my heart grow. I wanted someone to comfort me so desperately that at one point I called that guy. He didn't answer…

That Fall I found My Chemical Romance. I realized the guitar was my mistress and hearing Gerard for the first time only enforced it. He sang my favorite Misfits song while I played along. It was fucking gorgeous. I could definitely feel it, that first time we had an actual practice, writing songs and humming along. This was the start of something much bigger than ourselves.

_I'm trying to cover the early ground of actual 'Frerard' and making up a bit to make it more of a love story. Sorry if it's cheesy, but I refuse to make it just another "hit it and quit it" romance. Even if my version sucks ass ;) if it does review it and tell me. Love it, hate it – It's here to stay. Just like my gays :) Gotta love 'em!_

_Anyway, review my shit!_

_BTW: The song of the day [A.K.A. the one I listened to while typing] is _Interlude_. It's just so goddamn pretty!_


End file.
